Heated beverages are often consumed along with a selected pastry. Many have found the flavors and textures of the pastry and the heated beverage to compliment one another and provide an enjoyable pair. Coffee, for example, is often paired with a pastry such as a doughnut, bagel, or muffin. Similarly, soup is often paired with bread or crackers.
Heated beverages such as coffee and tea are typically contained within a cup or a mug, while soup is typically contained within a bowl or a cup. The accompanying pastry is sometimes held in the hand or placed on a napkin or small plate that is arranged on a table near the heated beverage. Sometimes a pastry, such as a cracker, is crumbled directly into a hot soup. At other times it is preferred to dip a pastry, such as a doughnut or bread, into the hot liquid to warm and soften the pastry prior to consumption.
One particular type of pastry is generally known as a stroopwafel (which translates into English as “syrup waffle”). A stroopwafel is typically made of two thin layers of a baked flour batter with a caramel-like syrup filling in the middle. When served at room temperature, stroopwafels are somewhat hard due to crystallization of the syrup filling. Stroopwafels are sometimes referred to by other names, such as sirupwaffels, carmel wafers, or syrup waffles.